Green Lantern
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: They were the protectors of law, order and justice in the universe. Wielders of the emerald power of Will, they kept the peace for billions of years among countless planetary systems. But there was one who's light shone brightest...But when one legend ends, thus another is reborn again...


PROLOGUE

* * *

 **ERA OF LEGENDS**

* * *

They appeared out of the chaos that created the universe. Uniting thousands of realms into a place of instable peace and order—they were the Guardians of Maltus. Ancient beings said to be one of the first races of intelligent life, evolving in what would seem as in a blink of an eye, they devoted their very existence to knowledge and science. Often they would engage in experiments on various planets, according to the Chronicles of Infinity, created life on many of them which sparked their own evolutions over time.

But as often as any, they themselves, believing they were out of the reach of the concept of evil, were blind when one of their own began to push the limits of such unnatural and dangerous experimentation, shattered the universe.

From this Anti-Matter universe sprouted an entity that festered and spread across the cosmos. This new evil came and threatened all the work they had laboured for. Reducing all the splendour that came of them into dust.

Unspeakable, this being of evil was given the moniker of Fear and commanded the yellow energy that inflicted the helplessness and anxiety that led worlds to ruin. Soon their work had come undone and the universe opened its doors to great evil, giving rise to dissension and chaos. Factions were created, a worshipper of that chaos rose up in Apokolips, and soon war became the new way of life, for even them, the Guardians. So hell bent were they to undo their folly, they became lost.

But once the war had ended, the advanced yet underestimated race of Kryptonians had opened their eyes and they united the universe into a Galactic Alliance of Stars with a tribunal of justice and law.

They cast the heretic Guardian out but his evil could not be undone and the cosmos was in threat yet again. To combat this eternal evil, a power was harnessed that was believed to be the driving force of the fabric of space and time itself—the Emerald Power of Will. For their soldiers, they created rings that commanded this power and had them decide among thousands of people of thousands of world who would wield this new power.

Four were chosen first. After their first constructs were formed, and the evil receding to dormancy, these Emerald Knights became the universe's greatest protectors.

They were keepers of peace and order and justice, and henceforth were known as the Green Lanterns.

 **-=o=-**

* * *

 **|1960 A.D.|**

 _ **Around the Shadow of Earth's Orbiting Moon…**_

'Hal, what are you doing?!'

A tall human male, of defined build, light brown hair and a tendency for mischief came zooming out of the giant pyramid spaceship. The corps were chasing a fugitive that entered Sector 2814, a being wanted by the tribunal for war crimes and the genocide of over seven thousand planets on twelve space sectors.

Now they managed to cripple his escape ship, a library of his collective crimes, and force it to ground on the moon of the planet Earth, Hal's home world and rather new addition to the Tribunal, if it could ever be considered as such.

When Hal took on the duty of a Green Lantern, it was agreed by the United Tribunal and the Guardians of the Universe whom resided on Oa, that he would be unknown on Earth. That he worked discretely for it was believed that Earth was not yet ready to find out that it was not alone in the universe.

Sinestro, a Korugaran Green Lantern, one of the greatest of their ranks, had allowed his former pupil lead the attack on the ship. The original plan was to stop the ship and apprehend the criminal known as Brainiac Prime for proper trial and judgement by the United Tribunal. He was surprised when after a short while of raiding the ship, that Hal Jordan—a human Green Lantern, the first of the intelligent life form of Earth to join the ranks of the Corps, came speeding past him, completely ignoring their mission.

'Jordan, what are you doing? We need to apprehend the criminal….what's that in your hand?!'

Hal clutched a small cylindrical canister that seemed to be pulsating violently. Both ends looked like they had been torn off something. 'It's a Coluan Battery,' he said and the Korugaran nearly stopped in his tracks. 'Brainiac wanted to drill a hole in my home and destroy all life on the planet,' then his face grew even grimmer. 'I needed to cause a chain reaction aboard his ship…I disrupted the arming process.'

'Argh, Jordan you're an idiot, that's pure solar energy!' He knew that, hence why he needed to get it as far away from any inhabitable planetary systems as possible.

Thaal Sinestro pulled his good friend to a stop. 'What are you doing, just throw it away!'

Hal regarded his friend for a split second. His best friend, his mentor that taught him everything he knew. 'There are still inhabited systems here,' he said. 'You know the damage this can do… I need to contain it.'

Just before he made to fly off, Sinestro again, grabbed him by the shoulder. 'We'll do it together, Jordan.'

They sped to a part of space far from any planet systems. They threw the canister and both of them, with their rings, harnessed their powers of Will, creating a shield to hold the explosion which would likely envelop the entire Milky Way galaxy.

Then they braced themselves.

A Coluan Battery was a rather useful tool, inexhaustible source of energy that could power an entire planet for eons…if applied and handled correctly, down to the last decimal. Hal simply ripped it off its safety containment, considering it was already reached critical, Brainiac would have vaporised all life on the surface. But now…

In a flash, the device exploded into a cloud of fire. Both Hal and Sinestro were pushed back a fir distance, but their constructs kept. Their arms had broken, but their containments held. But the Supernova was threatening to escape their entrapment. Like a vicious animal, it sought its release, Hal could do nothing to stop it…but at the very least now his experience with solar phenomena could determine for him the range of the blasts. They were far away to do anymore damage now and he looked to his struggling mentor.

They were both getting pushed back and if their efforts failed now, they would surely perish.

Behind him he could see the rest of his squadron approach…if they came any closer they'd too share the same fate. 'Hey, Sinestro,' he shouted to him. When he looked, he saw that same mischievous look that often garnered him trouble. He didn't like it. 'I'm sorry, old friend…'

'Jorden?'

From Hal's green stream that held the explosion sprouted another arm. It grabbed Sinestro and forcefully sent him hurtling towards their comrades. The senior Green Lantern tried to hurry back, but he was too far away.

The Green Lantern Kilowog held him back as all that they could do was watch as the supernova expanded, broke past Hal's barriers.

To Hal, this was what he's life had culminated in, this one moment, and he could see that span pass by him in a flash. He saw his father, and the circumstanced that pushed him to become a pilot, the best pilot in America.

Next, he saw Carol…his great love, his beautiful girlfriend standing before him, her flowing black tresses, her radiant loving smile. Last they spoke, she had revealed her pregnancy. He didn't want to leave her and he was not oblivious to what he meant to her, he felt the same way. Yet, he held the conviction that this was for the greater good. He hoped, he trusted that she would understand. Hal knew he would not be able to hold it, he knew none of them could, but hell would he allow this mission to claim any more of his friends, any more lives.

A single breath left him as he held his hands out in resignation. He closed his eyes, 'In brightest day…' he managed, and then he was gone.

The others were thrown back with great force that some had passed out. Of them the awoken first, Sinestro searched where they had last seen the legendary Hal Jordan. Then, from a distance came a bright flashing light of shining emerald.

Was it Hal?

On Earth, Carol Ferris stood in her rooftop apartment garden, she saw four figures descending, they were hiding in the sun's glare and now came down to her. They touched ground, these extra-terrestrial visitors that she had grown familiar with, Hal's friends, fellow Green Lanterns. Kilowog, Tomar-Re and the Jayd Princess Laira all looked downcast, and Sinestro, the one that trained her boyfriend.

Sinestro came up to her, a dour look on him as well and he wouldn't meet her gaze. She had not realised but her eyes were watery, her heart was stilled and hands began to tremble. No words were said between them, only the agonising sobs of a woman that has just had her heart ripped out, collapsing into the Korugarian's arms.

It was a dark moment despite their victory. They told Carrie the situation that something was happening that would have destroyed the world, that her boyfriend, Hal Jordan had made the ultimate sacrifice to save her. All that she could do was remain silent, staring up into the blue skies and ponder, her hands caressing her abdomen and the life growing inside. They expressed their condolences and their own grief, she wasn't even sure she even heard them.

The Green Lantern Corp was the keepers of peace, order and justice throughout the known universe. Now they were one man short, a legend as well as the first and for now the only human among their ranks. For now his ring rested on a pedestal in Oa's Old Quarters. It waited but for who not even the Guardians of the Universe could find tell.

 **-=O=-**

* * *

 **-=O=-**

 _ **GREEN LANTERN:**_

 _The Forgotten Light_

 **-=O=-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Okay so I've begun this but suspect it may take a while before I continue on. I'm trying to do all of the Fan Fiction I've started, as well as my own stories. On the latter, I want your honest opinion: Time of Mehmet al-Fatih and Dracula. Much in the vain of Dracula Untold only sort of like Assassin's Creed as well. It will follow a young Muslim man in the Sultan's army who seeks revenge on Dracula for the murder and impaling of his little brother. More political and vampiric side is subtle So wish me luck on that front.**


End file.
